


Simmer

by twopinkcarnations



Series: Relinquish [4]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Consent Issues, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: “Are you feeling this right now?” Michael asks, gesturing a finger back and forth between the two of them.Chidi blinks.“Excuse me?”





	Simmer

There’s blood. There’s so much blood everywhere. It’s coating his glasses, his pants, his shoes. It’s fake, but it feels warm and pulpy, and Chidi wants to scream, but he can’t open his mouth for fear of swallowing the gore. 

And he knows he never should’ve agreed to work with Michael without Eleanor or _someone_ else there, but he was willing to admit he was an idiot.

“Why aren’t you snapping your fingers?” he asks with barely concealed panic creeping into his voice.

“I don’t know,” Michael says. He begins circling him like a shark drawn to chum. “I kind of just want to look at you.”

“ _What?_ ”

“As an agent of Satan, as you call him, I haven’t exactly been working to my potential with you four. This is the first time I’ve gotten to do something…really _bad_.”

He sounds almost giddy, and Chidi growls in frustration, which only makes him madder since he’s sure Michael wants him to react like that. Chidi’s eyes are still closed, so he doesn’t see Michael’s wide grin.

“Get this shirt off me right now!” Chidi bellows.

His hands curl into fists at his sides.

“If you insist,” Michael says.

He snaps his fingers, and soon Chidi stands before him, shirtless and still very much covered in hyper-realistic blood.

“Michael!”

“What?” he laughs. “I did exactly what you asked me to do. You said, ‘Get this shirt off me right now.’ So I did.”

“You _know_ that was the filter’s fault.”

“Mmm,” Michael says, noncommittally.

Eleanor had been quite correct. Chidi was, in fact, well-muscled. And now, as worked up as he was, he was covered in a fine layer of sweat that seemed to make his skin glow.

“Michael, please.”

Well, if the human was going beg…

He snaps once more, and Chidi and he were transported back to Michael’s office, clean as the moment they had “left.”

“Never. Again!” Chidi says.

He’s so serious and forceful when he says it, too. It’s quite unlike Chidi, and Michael doesn’t mind admitting that he’s kind of into it.

“Are you feeling this right now?” he asks, gesturing a finger back and forth between the two of them.

Chidi blinks.

“Excuse me?”

Michael steps out from behind his desk and moves towards Chidi. Chidi takes a step back.

“Tell me you’re not feeling the tension here. The-the-the,” he searches for the words, “passion simmering below the surface.”

Chidi looks incredulous.

“You mean my rage?” Chidi asks, voice cracking.

Michael claps his hands once and points.

“Yes! The rage, the passion. The fire in you! I’ve never seen a human so angry before.”

“You’re insane. This is crazy!”

Michael moves in closer. He clasps his hands around Chidi’s shoulders.

“That’s what I’m talking about. It’s what you humans would call ‘a breath of fresh air.’ We demonfolk much prefer sulfuric air, of course, but you get the idea.”

Chidi stares in disbelief; his mouth gapes slightly.

“You’re not getting it. I can tell. Here, let me just…”

He trails off, and before Chidi can process what Michael means and what he’s saying, he’s bringing his lips to his in a kiss that burns Chidi’s mouth. And he doesn’t mean in a romance novel sort of way, but in a “oh dear god, I’m being kissed by a creature from hell” kind of hot.

Michael slips in his tongue when Chidi lets out a little squeak, and Michael seems at least a little thrilled if his small moan is anything to go by. But as Chidi remains frozen in place, Michael eventually pulls away, swiping at his mouth.

“Nothing?” Michael asks.

Mutely, Chidi shakes his head. Michael looks disappointed.

“Class,” Chidi says, hooking a thumb over his shoulder. “With the others.”

Michael nods and throws his hands up in the air.

“I understand. I thought there was something here, but…I was wrong.”

“I have to go.”

“I think I might sit this one out,” Michael says, walking back to his side of his desk. “Eleanor can catch me up later.”

Chidi mutters out a lame excuse and a rapid good-bye before bolting out the door. When it closes shut behind him, Michael sits.

He’s kind of glad the kid left. Now he could at least deal with his confusing erection in peace, since Chidi was obviously not interested. He unbuckles his belt and unzips pants, slipping a hand inside, as he remembers the coolness of Chidi’s lips against his, compared to his own; his glistening chest; the blood covering him as though he’d just been in battle.

He wraps his hand around himself and moans.

Today would surely provide him with enough fantasy material to last him a few lifetimes.

 _There's still time_ , Michael reminds himself, _to show Chidi what he was missing_.

Michael swallows hard, head dropping to the back of his desk chair. He stares at the ceiling and lets his mind wanders as his hand began moving in earnest. Perhaps one of the others would be easier to sway? His hand squeezes tighter around himself at the thought of Eleanor twisting beneath him, at Jason sucking him off. He scoffs in disappointment at himself.

The humans were actually getting to him! And that just wouldn't do. It was inexcusable! How could he let himself sink so low as to imagine Tahani wearing something lacy over her breasts that would tear so easily beneath his questing hands?

 _Later_ , he tells himself. Michael takes a deep breath. He'd think about it later. When he was less distracted and otherwise unoccupied.

But for now, he decided, he could allow himself to indulge. This was, after all, something he needed to take of properly.


End file.
